The World of Benders and Splicers Book 3: Land Part 1
by BasboBibbins
Summary: Something ugly is about to crawl from the sea. Join Avatar Doyle and his friends in their wacky and colorful adventures. This is a triple Crossover; there will be a new chapter every week. Both part 1 and 2 belong to "Book 3: Land". Book 1: Sea and Book 2: Sky, will be upcoming prequels.
1. Chapter 1

******THE WORLD OF BENDERS AND SPLICERS PART 1: THE LAST AVATAR**

 **CHAPTER 1: The Bullet**

Avatar Doyle seals off to the Fire Nation after having been told about some sort of invasion carried out by House Maverick and other water families. He is very disciplined and focused; something that hadn't been seen probably since Kyoshi. He doesn't have many friends and spent most of his life training hard to become a great avatar, and this could be his opportunity to help people and make himself recognized.

Doyle leaves his boat when he reaches the nearest shore and proceeds to walk. He doesn't know what's going on exactly, but is ready for anything. He then walks close to a group of soldiers in blue uniforms and becomes quiet and stealthy.

"What should I do now?" –Asks Doyle to himself-

"hmmm.. I guess trying to talk to them is all I can do" –Doyle thinks-

"Hey! Can we talk?" –Says Doyle to the soldiers while coming out and walking up to them-

"Oh Shit! It's the Avatar. What do we do sir?" –Asks a soldier to his squad commander-

"TAKE HIM OUT!".

The soldiers fire their rifles at Doyle and he quickly reacts by trying to bend their bullets away, but he can barely divert them.

"Those bullets are so fast... I never came against anything like this. It takes a lot of my energy just to barely avoid them" –Doyle thinks-

Doyle raises an earth wall to protect himself but instantly notices how fast the bullets destroy it, so he starts retreating while bending the elements against the soldiers and propels himself away with an air blast.

"FALL BACK, CALL REINFORCEMENTS!" –Doyle hears from the soldiers-

"They don't even need to bend any water at me... I can't effectively survive this without also killing people. I don't want that; I must escape and think of something else ...maybe warn the Earth Republic of how bad this could be" –thinks Doyle to himself-

Avatar Doyle runs to his boat but it gets destroyed by a helicopter; it then fired a rocket at Doyle but he manages to catch it and bends it back at the helicopter, but then immediately sends it away and raises the seawater below the helicopter and freeze it in place, as he doesn't want to kill anyone. Then a tank fires fairly close to him, making him a bit stunned and deaf. In the middle of his war dizziness, he notices the helicopter quickly gets freed from the ice and the pilots are already bending a water wave at Doyle since most of this army is water benders. At the same time, there's a swarm of guys coming with more tanks and helicopters surrounding him and pinning him to the shore. The wave starts freezing as it falls towards Doyle and a hundred projectiles approach him, but right at that moment he goes into Avatar state and is able to deflect everything in a display of powerful rage, holding many of the soldiers and war vehicles down in place by earth bending strait piles of earth, while also thinking to himself:

"A single one of these bullets can still kill me, I can't risk it. Must get out of here now"

So he flies away and then freezes a block of ice making himself a new boat. On the way to the Earth Republic, Doyle hears Korra's voice while lying down:

"I need you to meditate right now"

Doyle: "Fine" –goes into the spirit world- "What is it?" –whispers lower and giggles- "Korra cacorra pfff hehe"

Korra: "What...? ..Anyway, I need to show you something..."

Korra starts narrating: "Varrick was a visionary. He worked on one ambitious and dangerous thing after another"

Doyle: "Oh yeah, he was awesome. I'm sorry, go on".

Korra: "I'll show you these images..."

(In the images)  
Varrick: "This Amon guy was a bit of an extremist, wasn't he?" –Says while holding a piece of propaganda of his-"I got an idea. What if instead of taking bending away from benders.. we give bending to non-benders "

Korra: "Whoa, hold it right there buddy. I absolutely can't do that"

Varrick: "No no, it's ok. I'll find a way to do it myself... and while I'm at it, I'll build my own city" –he stands up smiling with his arms wide spread- "that will be my true legacy. Varrick Ryan's legend has only begun"

Korra: "Wait what? What do you have in mind? I don't see how you could possibly... aren't you afraid about offending the spirits?"

Varrick: "I won't do it the traditional way. I don't need you or a turtle lion. I'll do it with science" –he winks and gets his coat- "I'll go tell Zhu Li to do the thing"

Korra: "Wait..."  
(End of the images)

Doyle: "Hey Korra, look. I don't know where are you going with all this but I'm almost at the shore so... do you mind if we talk about this later?"

Korra: "but..."

/Avatar Doyle gets to the council/

The President: "So, what did you find on your visit to the now completely taken Fire Nation? I bet you made them think twice before bringing their toys to where there are so many metal benders"

Doyle: "That's the thing. Those projectiles are too fast... that's a challenge of its own. Besides, they are made out of lead; not a very easy to bend metal. I barely survived back there... even having gone into the Avatar state. This situation could get really bad Mr. President"

The President: "I'll think of something. Thanks for your help Avatar. It would do you some good to relax and hang out with some friends after your close death experience"

Doyle: "Friends? I've only been talking to people who are already dead... but now that you mention it. I might call a good old friend"

(somewhere outside the Council Doyle gets into a phone booth)  
?: "Yes? Who is it?"

Doyle: "Oh fuck, is that you?"  
?: "Doyle? Haha, is the Avatar too busy to hang out with his best friend now?... That's, if I'm still your best friend of course"

Doyle: "What? Of course you are Rafaél and.. ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF WHAT YOUR FATHER IS DOING?

Rafaél: "Oh!, well yeah, so? Listen, why don't you come to the palace?"

Doyle: "Thank the spirits you're there. I thought for a moment you were part of the invasion and were in the Fire Nation or something. But anyhow.. is it ok if I go there? Would anyone try to kill me?"

Rafaél: "Nah, I didn't go there. I'll make sure nobody does try to kill you, relax. Just make sure you bring appropriate clothing to the cold south, it is particularly cold here at Sabana Andes this time a year. Just how I love it"

/Avatar Doyle is on his way to Sabana Andes/

Korra: "Is this a good moment for me to continue?"

Doyle: "Ugh... It's you again. What do you want?

Korra: "May I finish telling you what I have to? I mean... I was so excited to have Aang trying to tell me something back in the day"

Doyle: "It was different. I would be excited if Aang wanted to contact me too, but I digress. Sure, tell me what it is about Varrick and a city and bending from science... all that jazz"

Korra: "Varrick Ryan eventually announced his city finished and... 'habitable', which sounded a bit weird to me. He said it could be expanded and be built further but it was already... 'habitable'. Next thing I know, Varrick and thousands of non-benders disappear into the ocean. Nobody has ever found that alleged city... like, where did they all go? 21 years later little girls start disappearing everywhere as well"

Doyle: "Oh yeah, that's the last everyone knew of Varrick... and all those non-benders. What happened to them and what does it have to do with little girls disappearing?"

Korra: "That's for you to find out Avatar Doyle"

Doyle: "Look, I would really like to help you solve this mystery right now but I got a national security situation going on and... it's very important I do what I can to prevent a massive slaughter. I'll find the missing non-benders as soon as this is over, I promise"

Korra: "Maybe they'll find you first..."

/Doyle walking with Rafaél Maverick into the Sabana Andes Citadel/

Rafaél: "Welcome to my humble citadel"

Doyle: "Yeah... real humble. What's with all those formed soldiers?

Rafaél: "I'm supposed to lead them during the final phase of the invasion... but, let's not talk about that... it's boring stuff. So, Doyle Martell, you turned out to be so much more than a sand bender ...haven't heard much of you since you started being busy with all that avatar stuff. Do you mind telling me about all your adventures?

Doyle: "NO, I'm here exclusively to talk about that invasion shit"

Rafaél: "Oh! Well, you see..." –leads Doyle to his chamber while talking- "My dad engineered this bullet thing, it's brilliant but it's metal. So he came up with this world invasion strategy. He took over the Fire Nation really quick, almost overnight with a decent amount of troops and also some inside help from the Targaryens. He likes to be called Chief Maverick only now"

Doyle: "Wait a second... he must also have had to take over the Water tribe... the North's also under his command. How did it happen?"

Rafaél: "Our killer penguins gave us a tactical advantage on that one. I'm surprised you didn't try to interfere then though"

Doyle: "I couldn't, it was also too fast. For how long has this been in the planning?"

Rafaél: "For a while... so yeah. The bullet has brought us this far but now we must continue without it. You know... metal benders and all. Even if there are a few of them, they could make everything backfire too hard on us. So it's old school from now on"

Doyle: "Wait, you aren't taking anything metal to the Earth Republic?"

Rafaél: "No, are you insane? You and other metal benders could completely make it not worth it to carry metal shit around. Hey, by the way... you'd do good to stay out of this one. The Earth Republic is going to be completely stormed from every possible direction, and... the world balance as you see it has had to come to an end, sorry to say pal"

Doyle: "You're better than this. Come on man! And what about your mother? I don't see her being ok with this. What was her opinion on this?"

Rafaél: "Oh! Well, you're right. She left the citadel ...and went off to live a spiritual and peaceful life... with the freaking air nomads since she's an airbender and all"

Doyle: "Why didn't you go with her?"

Rafaél: "Amm... I'm not an air bender. Hey... the soldiers, they're coming... your visit must have been reported to my father... you gotta get out of here now" –says while taking a look through the window-

A soldier breaks the door open and says: "I'm sorry my lord, gotta give your guest the courtesy greeting". Rafaél freezes his blood and helps Doyle scape.

Doyle: "I didn't know waterbenders could do that... that's disturbing. Are you a... blood freezer? Anyway, thanks for helping me. Goodbye my friend" –says while leaving through a secret exit-

/Back with the President/

Doyle: "No, they are not bringing their weapons, they are under the same assumption that metal benders will just be highly effective against them. The problem has solved itself... well, except for the war part... and the occupied Fire Nation part"

President: "Oh well, we already thought of something Mr. Avatar. We will however have your intelligence findings in mind, they are very useful... but, I'll be daring any Maverick supporter to step into the Earth Republic..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
CHAPTER 2: Lord Voorhees  
**  
Chief Maverick gets a video message from the Earth Republic that says:

"You came up with the bullet, huh? Well, meet the Nuke. You have a month to leave the Fire Nation, or else we will nuke the south. Even if that means us taking millions of innocent lives. We will have no choice and it goes without saying that if any of you wankers put a foot in Earth Republic soil, the Nuke will be deployed immediately"

Chief Maverick grins in frustration and anger not knowing how to proceed from there

The Chief: "Bring my son here"

His assistant: "Yes Sir. I see you are concerned with his wellbeing, and want to keep him away from the Nuke"

The Chief: "Yeah..."

/Meanwhile at Sabana Andes/

Rafaél: "Hey... he's gonna be fine. Let's just wait and maybe he'll unfreeze or something" –says while standing next to the soldier he froze in concern-

Maverick Trooper: "Nobody has been known to survive blood freezing sir"

Rafaél remains worried and regretful but is also aware he did it to save his friend. Then two more soldiers approach with a message from the Chief:

"Rafaél, my lord. We must take you to New Valyria with your father. Those are his orders"  
Rafaél: "But... I'm supposed to lead the Army from the south..."

/Meanwhile Avatar Doyle meets with his brother Carcass Martell at a restaurant in Republic City/

Doyle: "A fucking nuke man... what am I supposed to do now?"

Carcass: "As war technology advances, bending seems to become irrelevant... and that includes the Avatar"

Doyle: "But I'm the one supposed to bring balance and shit"

Carcass: "There is nothing you can do. You need to get your mind off this. I suggest you come home and hang out with the family for a while"

Doyle: "Yeah, maybe I'll go Dorne"

/Days later back at the Maverick central colonial command post in New Valyria/

The Chief: "You disgusting traitor..."

Rafaél: "I don't get it. Don't you need me in Sabana Andes? ...Ready to seal off with a third of your Army to the Earth Republic by your command?" –Confused-

The Chief: "Gou lost that privilege. I'll get someone else to do that. I'm thinking about your other sister, since Naslye got that job already in the north"

Rafaél: "What? You can't do that! Why is this?"

The Chief: "You know damned well you helped the Avatar and were even willing to hurt you own men in order to save him, which you did. Look, Doyle isn't your friend anymore. He's the enemy and I shouldn't even be explaining that to you" –gets up from his chair and walks up in a theatening and intimidating way towards his son- "I brought you here because there's still a little something I can have you do instead of letting you be a regular slug"

Rafaél: "So I won't be a lead on the final attack anymore, huh..." –extremely hurt and disappointed-

The Chief: "I can't have United Forces sympathizers leading my army. Now, this is what I want you to do. There's a place here in the Fire Nation we don't have control over yet and that's because we didn't know about it until recently. It's an underground volcanic section called, 'Castillo de Fuego' ...ruled by Lord Diablo Voorhees. Just take 6 or 7 men and ask him to surrender. I'm sure you'll be a good messenger. If you don't come back we'll take it as a rejection of a peaceful surrender and storm the place. I'm just telling you because that is how this works and you are new to it. Now... be careful, this Voorhees house is well known for its savage brutality and most people here have always kept themselves away from them ...they're like the Boltons of fire families. So good luck son, piece of shit".

After Rafaél leaves, the Chief's assistant asks:

"Why would you take Castillo de Fuego? Shouldn't we be making plans to retreat and avoid losing the south?"

The Chief: "My son needs to prove himself or die. Besides, I'm giving up on the south. The Earth Republic is much bigger... So I'll make sure that part of my army is on the sea before the United Forces figure out that we are attacking anyway..."

/Rafaél arrives to Castillo de Fuego with some Maverick troopers/

They walk deeper into the caves finding no signs of life. Getting warmer and warmer each step, until they see a silhouette in the distance.

Rafaél: "He...Hey, we need to speak to Lord Diablo Voorhees. Do you know where can I find him?" –Asks nervously to the dark and mysterious silhouette in the distance-

But then it spreads its arms spawning hundreds of phoenixes that come directly towards Rafaél Maverick and his men. They start firing their weapons at the phoenixes and bending water from their pouches, trying to fight the swarm of fire creatures but they would only manage to turn them into ashes which then get into shape again. Despite the aggressive behavior of the creatures, they only fly circles around the squad, without actually attacking them. Then the person in the distance says through the cave's echo:

"I am Diablo Voorhees; what do you want?"

Rafaél: "Surrender to House Maverick or we will storm this place and take it by force" –Yells shaking in absolute fear with a complete lack of grace-

Diablo: "I guess I have no choice, do I? The Fire Nation is already completely occupied by you savages. I'll do what's best for all I have... I'll do what's best for my daughter" ****


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A Spider In The Room**

Avatar Doyle sleeps peacefully in his old room, when he's suddenly slowly awaken by a presence staring at him from the ceiling. As Doyle continues to open his eyes and adjust them, he can't quite tell what it is yet but its heavy creepy breathing has Doyle already freaking out without a reaction yet, until he decides to turn the lights up. It is some horrid monstrosity that immediately startles Doyle and makes him jump off his bed.

This being proceeds to attack Doyle with hooks but he pushes it away trying to snap out of the panic while managing to handle the unexpected and sudden attack in the middle of such scare. The being throws more of his hooks at Doyle, and keeps throwing them while Doyle dodges them. Doyle metal bends some back at the being and the fight continues outside after the being launches himself at Doyle making them fall through the window and the fight keeps going until Doyle accidentally kills it.

Carcass Martell runs to the scene to check what has happened while Doyle is there on his knees still trying to digest what has happened and also regretting having taken a life.

Carcass: "What has happened brother? ...Oh my fucking spirits, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Doyle: "It's absolutely fucking nasty looking, isn't it? ...but I killed it. Was it the right thing?"

Carcass: "Where did it come from? Fucking look at it... shit... are you ok?"

Doyle: "I'll go for a walk" –says after vomiting-

/Avatar Doyle is intervened by Korra while walking/

Korra: "Had a little spider in the room?"

Doyle: "What...? Yes... it moved like a spider... everything about it was so unsettling. Such a fucking scare"

Korra: "You seem to have forgotten about the missing non-benders"

Doyle: "You're right. This Nuke thing has set the Maverick invasion to a hold. I can get on that now... does it have anything to do with what attacked me? If it does, those non-benders might be in danger. I have to save them" –starts getting all worked up-

Korra: -steps in front of him and stops his walk by grabbing his shoulders while saying with deep voice- "There's no saving them... but you can free them ...like you did with that one"

Doyle goes speechless staring blankly ahead as Korra's spirit banishes away.

/Meanwhile at New Valyria/

?: "Oh, hi" –says a girl who approaches Rafaél while he's sat on a rock-

Rafaél: "Hey... man, this fucking heat is killing me. How can anyone live here?"

?: "The temperature is just fine for me, seeing as I'm a fire bender and all ...what's your name?"

Rafaél: "It's Rafaél. Yours?"

?: "I'm Yurema. It took a while for my father to finally let me go out since you guys were here..."

Rafaél: "Scared of the penguins? ...speaking of which, why didn't we bring any? ...well, probably because they wouldn't have survived this fucking heat..."

Yurema: "...I don't like it how you're taking the world by force"

Rafaél: "Is that what you came up to tell me? Piss off! ..Hey, it looks like my father's answering a political message. I'll see what it is. Get out of my way, will you?" –says before going to where his father is taking a message from the Earth Republic's president-

The president: "It was you, wasn't it? You created these... freaks of nature. You violated the term; but now there's not much we can do except for to fight. So come at us, you'll have it your way Chief Alvaro Maverick"

The Chief: "What the fuck is he talking about?" –Confused-

?: "He means there's no Nuke anymore for you to worry about" –says a young mysterious woman in a weird old diving suit-

That woman is kept around by the Mavericks and Rafaél spends the whole afternoon with her.

Rafaél: "Hey, thanks for solving all of my family's problems. Sounds like you have quite an army of your own"

Eleanor: "Let's make it bigger, let's join our houses"

Rafaél: "W...what house are you from?" –blushing uncontrollably-

Eleanor: "The Rapture Family" –giggles-

Rafaél: "So... is it your name, Eleanor Rapture...?"

Eleanor: -laughs- "Haha, no. Actually, the rapture Family is much bigger than just one house and I'm their leader. I'm Eleanor Lamb"

Rafaél: "Wow, you're very young for a leader"

Eleanor: "Yeah well, my mother and father died ...my father not quite entirely ... I'll find a way to bring him back to life. In the meantime he lives in me. Oh! I'm sorry, I hope I'm not freaking you out too much"

Rafaél: "Heh, just a little bit" –says with sarcasm-

Eleanor: "I think you should have this" –hands him a bottle with a fancy squid-like design-

Rafaél: "What is this?" –looking at it-

Eleanor: "It's Iron Sow. It's from that weird time in Rapture that there were drinkable plasmids ...it was at the very beginning of everything. You'll be able to create water with it. I thought it would come handy for a water bender like you"

Rafaél: "Wait, what's Rapture? What's a plasmid? How is this going to make me create water?"

Eleanor: "Rapture is where I come from, where my family's from. A plasmid is what you're holding right now, just drink it"

Then Rafaél drinks the thing and falls to the ground in pain while experiencing some sort of chemical and biological transformation and looks at his hands starting to grow weird tentacle holes while water runs through them and all over his hands

Eleanor: "You never forget your first splicing..." 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Team Avatar**

Korra: "Something real ugly has crawled from the deeps of sea... Hey, why don't you have a Team Avatar?"

Doyle: "what?"

Korra: "Like, have your friends go with you in adventures and shit"

Doyle: "I have about one friend... and he's a Maverick"

Korra: "So? He appreciates you still... He looks like a good guy deep inside. It will be just like Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Everything matches; he's the son of an imperialist world invader who has punished him beyond what any loving father would do, one of his sisters is a water bending prodigy, see? ...just try it"

/Avatar Doyle gets Rafaél Maverick to meet him in Republic City/

Rafaél: "I have no idea of how on earth could I ever agree to this... I was bored I guess. But you know this meeting can't be known; not only would I get killed here just for being a Maverick but I could be disowned by my father"

Doyle: "I think you're disguised well enough. Let's go for a walk"

Rafaél: "So... how's it going?"

Doyle: "I saw a Splicer, it was scary"

Rafaél: "wow, really? I haven't seen one other than myself; Eleanor says I'm officially a splicer... the first Bender Splicer, she says; sounds special. Oh! And I guess she's some sort of splicer too"

Doyle: "...how does one become a splicer exactly? You look nothing like what I saw though. And who's Eleanor?"

Rafaél: "I just drank from a bottle; I do have to inject myself with this Eve thing every once in a while depending on how frequently I have to use my powers. Eleanor is a girl I'm seeing, she's so pretty; I don't understand all these people from the Earth Republic saying splicers are extremely ugly and terrifying"

Doyle: -sighs- "I brought you here to be a part of my team and help me fight the Splicers since you won't turn against your dad... and you have already befriended them"

Rafaél: "I'm sorry. Yes, I think the Splicers are my friends"

Doyle: "well, at least you seem interested on a girl. Does that mean you're getting over... you know... that Arryn girl named after an old ancestor of hers"

Rafaél: "She's all I ever wanted... and hardly anything could ever make me forget her. But I guess life goes on ...hey, look at that guy over there"

Doyle: "What about him?"

Rafaél: "He seems to be traveling alone with his daughter or something... I could really go for a, you know. We can take turns... these are war times; this shit happens all the time anyway"

Doyle: "...What are you talking about?"

Rafaél grabs the man from a distance with Iron Sow and freezes the water around him as he is being pulled by the water tentacles, and then washes him away against some rocks with the powerful Iron Sow water splash attack making him break into pieces in a gruesome and horrifying death as his daughter's scream of horror can be heard; all faster than Doyle could even react to or fathom.

Doyle: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" –yells while sending Rafaél through the air by hitting him with a big rock pulled from directly below him and directly to his face- "you just killed an innocent person; did you really want to rape that girl? She looks like she's about 8"

Rafaél: -Coughs some blood while having a bloody nose- "I knew you were gonna be a party pooper about it" –stands up and wipes blood from face daringly- "Anyway; did you like what you saw? Why don't you come at me for further demonstration of THE POWER OF PLASAMIDS?!" –Says spreading arms to the sides in a gesture of daring invitation/provocation-

Doyle knocks him to the ground with another rock and says: "I don't know what got into you, but I don't wanna even hear about you at least for a long while... You've disappointed me. Korra was so wrong about this ...and stop trying to freeze my blood; you know that won't work on me"

Rafaél barely able to move now replies: "Korra, as like... Avatar Korra?"

Doyle: "Goodbye Rafaél, I'll be taking this little girl to her family and do whatever I can for her... until she's able to forget what you made her see... you fucking piece of shit, you make me wish I could bring myself to kill you right now" –sighs- "hey, look! You see that?"

Rafaél: "Wha..what?"

Doyle: "It's the air nomads, maybe your mom's with them; you should take a look. Just remember I don't even wanna see your ass or your freakish squid hands anywhere near me"

/Rafaél approaches the monks after he's able to barely stand up and walk/

One of the monks: "hey, you don't look so good. How can we help you?"

Rafaél: "Does Esmeralda Maverick happen to be traveling with you? Do you know her?"

The monk: "Maverick? No, I'm sorry"

Rafaél: -sighs- "...Esmeralda Baratheon"

The monk: "Oh! Of course; she's in that tent over there"

Rafaél enters the tent to find his mother worshipping a portrait surrounded by a bunch of light candles and interrupts her by saying: "Oh hi"

Esmeralda: "hi son" –replies without turning around towards him-

Rafaél: "is that... Jinora on that photo there" –uncomfortable by his mother not facing him-

Esmeralda: "Yes, it's been already a week, and I'll be moaning her months or years to come. Every moment by her was a blessing; she was my spiritual leader, and showed me the way"

Rafaél: "Sorry to hear that. Well, at least she lived a long life, right? She outlived her brothers even though she was the oldest sister"

Esmeralda: "Yes. What brings you here?" –turns around-

Rafaél: "I just thought I could get to see you. Don't you miss me? Besides, I thought you could reconsider this whole air nomads thing; I mean, this isn't your ancestor's life style; they were a totally different kind of air benders"

Esmeralda: "...I can feel you've desecrated your body... your very DNA; you've damaged your essence from deep inside. Let me tell you something about my family name, something you and everyone in the world will probably get to know anyway; and my bother enabled it to happen... he helped them do it because he wanted to put the Baratheon name back in the spotlight and make it live on forever. But neither he nor I knew what it really was about"

Rafaél: "I have done nothing to my body, and yeah, I haven't seen Uncle Willington Baratheon for a while; will you tell me what happened?"

Esmeralda: "He helped develop Storm Fury and the last thing I knew of him was that he wanted to become a citizen of Columbia"

Rafaél: "Where...? What's Storm Fury?

Esmeralda: "It's an air vigor... now please... leave"

Rafaél: "What on earth is a vigor? Why are you being so cold to me? –starting to collapse into tears- "you don't even seem to love me anymore"

Esmeralda: "what's that running through your veins then? Look, I know what you just did; everybody saw it. Just be glad the monks are enlightened enough to see it will be useless to do anything after the damage's been done. No... get... out... of my sight"

Rafaél walks out and notices all of the monks looking at him and only now realizing they were all doing it before when he was entering the tent. He then notices far away 3 people and decides to approach.

/meanwhile there/

Eleanor: "Hey, you must be the Avatar; it is so... nice to meet you" –grins-

Doyle: "you are covered in blood, are you ok?"

Eleanor: "It's been a busy day, and now it's about to get busier" –says while threatening with giant needle-

Doyle: "Whoa, relax. This girl here has seen enough violence for a day already"

Eleanor: "Little girls, my father taught me they only slow you down. If you really want to survive, you can't be taking care of little girls" –blasts a fire ball at Doyle's face-

they start fighting and Doyle asks: "you are a fire bender, huh? What's your deal against me?"

Eleanor traps his feet in place with ice and says: "excuse me, you were saying?"

Doyle: "What? ...has Vaatu reincarnated?" –breaks outta the ice and keeps fighting-

Eleanor: "I really don't know what you're talking about" –throws rocks at him-

Doyle: "how come you can bend all the elements?" –deflects the rocks-

Eleanor: "I'm not bending shit" –teleports behind him and kicks his head-

Doyle: "Ouch... what are you?"

Eleanor: "It was fun chatting with you but here comes my fiancé, so I'll have to end this now" –lifts him before her in the air-

Doyle: "Blood bending? This is impossible; I trained my whole life not to be affected by this in the slightest"

Eleanor: "it isn't blood bending ...it's Telekinesis" –brings him fast towards her needle stabbing him through his stomach all the way coming out from his lower back-

Rafaél: "oh shit..." 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Third Degree Burns**

/Avatar Doyle slowly wakes up in the swamps to see Rafaél Maverick attending his wounds/

Rafaél: "I'm not a very good healer, but I did what I could to keep you alive long enough until I could get more help. These swamp benders are amazing healers; they say you'll be able to walk real soon"

Doyle: "I think I was clear. I don't want to have anything more to do with you, you degenerate scum. Wait a second; where's the little girl whose father or whoever he was you murdered? OUCH"

Rafaél: "Whoa, relax there buddy; you're still weak and hurt" –says after seeing Doyle struggle to get up- "I knew you were gonna be glad I went through the trouble to save you. And she's here, she followed us; doesn't seem to have anywhere to go"

Doyle: "You didn't happen to rape her... have you?"

Rafaél: "Nah, I figured it would get you even madder at me. Besides, Eleanor relieved me of that need while I was convincing her to let me save you"

Doyle: "Eleanor? ...is that the Dark Avatar? That's the girl you told me about, isn't she? ...she bended all the elements... VAATU IS BACK!" –starts panicking-

Rafaél: "I said relax; and, dude, like... seriously, I don't think you understand what splicing is about yet" –looks at the little girl playing with vines- "have you though what you are gonna call her yet?"

Doyle: "Shut up, I'm sure she has a name" –looks at her and asks- "hey sweetie, what's your name?" ...-sighs after a moment of silence- "she still doesn't talk... you scared her shitless. You maniac, GET OFF MY SIGHT ALREADY! I think these swamp benders can take it from here.

After Rafaél leaves, one of the swamp benders leans towards Doyle and whispers: "Come with us to Ba Sing Se; it's the only way you can help us, it's the last strong hold of the United Forces... the Blue Army is already all over the Earth Republic. The only way we can fight them effectively is to resist their invasion from Ba Sing Se".

/Rafaél Maverick tries to look for a way back to his father in New Valyria but starts noticing something weird happening all around/

Rafaél: "Fuck! It's my family's army. They're tearing it all apart. Has my father started the invasion sooner?"

The Chief: "Yes" –replies coldly popping out from a tank's hatchway from the side Rafaél wasn't looking at-

Rafaél: "d...dad? I guess there's no need for me to get back to the fire nation now, is there? Hehe.." –says nervously-

The Chief: "You helped the Avatar again" –says with an angry face and throws a shotgun into Rafael´s hands- "You will now fight in Ba Sing Se. And you will either die a Maverick or live like a maggot"

Rafaél: "metal weapons? Are you crazy? There must be a lot of metal benders in Ba Sing Se"

/The battle starts and Doyle's still wounded but goes to the wall to help keep it anyway/

Doyle: "This can't be" –says by seeing helicopters fly over the wall-

Avatar Doyle joins the United forces in their efforts to contain the Maverick Army's invasion but they find themselves having to withdraw quickly from the intense fire and attacks. In about ten minutes Doyle and the United Forces have to surrender to the blue army and its might.

Doyle: -thinks to himself while looking around hopeless- "there are so many of them... so many more than I expected. Maybe a huge part of their army was in the north... which means... who was in charge of them and led them must be here..."

Naslye: "There you are! The freaking avatar... my brother's best buddy. Would you like to step up and fight before you become our lifelong prisoner?

Doyle agreed to fight her and starts walking towards her. She then starts being water forming an orderly pattern around her as the water starts getting warmer and warmer.

"It must be her legendary steam bending" –say the people around terrified-

Doyle: "would you stop your invasion if I beat you?" –says while having stopped ten meters before her-

Naslye: -releases an incredibly powerful beam of steam right at Doyle- "I didn't propose any kind of deal"

All that steam takes a moment to dissipate, revealing Doyle standing shakily still; position from which then lets himself fall backwards like a stiff plank of wood. Doyle is now speechless in pain while bleeding through his skin from his face and hands, having had them burned badly. Everybody witnesses in horror while his clothes are also all burnt with smoke coming out.

The Chief: "Finish him off little one, make me proud" –barely gets to finish that sentence when he's suddenly back stabbed by Eleanor's needle-

Naslye: "ALVARO!" –yells from the top of a lung-

Rafaél: "DAAAAAD! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Eleanor: "Oh! By the way; my army has just arrived"

Rafaél: "I thought you loved me" –cries- "GET THAT BITCH"

Naslye Maverick tries bending steam at Eleanor but is instantly killed by her as she twists her spine horribly with telekinesis

Rafaél: "Oh my fucking spirits. NO!"

When the Maverick soldiers finally start shooting Eleanor, she teleports away and the ground starts shaking by the pounding of slow heavy steps. All the helicopters in the air start shooting at Eleanor's Army approaching, but some of them have very effective ground to air weaponry; which results on all the Maverick helicopters going down like flies quickly.

Rafaél: -thinks to himself- "shit, I got to get outta here"

Doyle hears the intense war noise while lying there severely hurt on the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: A Time To Heal**

"Am I... the last Maverick? How could this happen? ...They're gonna want me as well; and I only have you and a quarter Sabana Andes's security to protect myself... I need to get all the plasmids, all you can bring here. Bring me those plasmids Juan Pablo, my trusty assassin" –says Rafael to the most skillful assassin in all the water tribes-

Juan Pablo: "Yes Sir; I'll take care of it"

/Meanwhile in Republic City, Doyle finds a place to live with his little friend who he names Kaycee raising her as his own and hides his identity, pretending to be a Rapture Family supporter/

/Back at Sabana Andes, Rafaél reacts to the penguins being all railed up. There's someone walking in the snow; Rafaél fears it could be someone with the intention to kill him, and suddenly two bright fire wings spread behind the person walking as a phoenix flies ahead, lighting everything in the middle of the night/

Rafaél: "wait a second.. I know you. You're... Yurema; I met you in the Fire Nation... are you here to kill me?"

Yurema: "I came here because I like you... and I thought you could use some help... emotional help, after all that has happened to you"

Rafaél: "How could I ever trust that? It doesn't make any sense... we only spoke once. And you came all the way here to give me emotional support? What's your full name anyway?"

Yurema: -says as getting closer- "I'm Yurema Voorhees from Castillo De Fuego"

Rafaél: "I can't believe this. Do you have anything to do with Lord Diablo Voorhees?"

Yurema: "I'm his daughter" –says with a lower tone as she grabs both of Rafaél's hands and sights meet, staring deeply into each other-

(now here's a fast forward montage of Yurema and Rafaél's life together through pieces of dialog)

_  
Rafaél: "what are you doing with those wolves?"

Yurema: "They're cute, I like holding them"

Rafaél: "You should have married a fucking Stark then. What's wrong with penguins?"

Yurema: -laughs playfully- "I'm starting to see a little jealousy issue here. It's ok tho; I'm worse"

_

Rafaél: "Bloody hell, you took forever"

Juan Pablo: "I'm sorry sir. You have no idea what I had to go through to get this for you... And.. the horrors I had to witness. I don't think these things are entirely safe.. in fact; you've only had one plasmid and you already look different Chief"

Yurema: "Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" –say´s while approaching them-

Rafaél: "Hi honey, this is Juan Pablo; the absolute best soldier any army has ever had by a long shot, and also my private assassin"

_

Yurema: "holy Spirits baby, you can bend all the elements and... do so much more. Do you think... it'd pass on?"

Rafaél: "what do you mean pass on?"

Yurema: "I'm pregnant"

_

Yurema: "Baby, what's wrong with your face, your skin, your body? Your voice is also all weird... don't you have any doctors working for you here? ...I'm worried"

Rafaél: "nonsense... but I should get one for your birth giving"

_

Rafaél: "so, what is it gonna be doc?"

Doctor: "definitively a girl"

Rafaél: "I'll call her Alys" –says with deep broken voice staring into nothingness-

_

Yurema: "Baby, you look a complete mess! I think you got some sort of degenerative disease. Please baby, do something about this; I don't want to lose you" –bursts into tears-

/Back with Avatar Doyle's storyline/

Kaycee: "you're starting to look so much better now daddy"

Doyle: "you seriously should stop calling me that. And thanks sweetie; I guess my burns have healed nicely"

Kaycee: -sits on his lap-

Doyle: -holding her- "you know, it's been over a year now. I never got to thank him for saving my life so many times... he wasn't so bad after all; well, yes ...but"

Kaycee: "who?"

Doyle: "Oh! It's better if you don't even try to remember sweetie. I'll get my brother to look after you while I'm gone"

/Sometime after Doyle has found Rafaél in Sabana Andes/

Rafaél: "YOU TOOK ELEANOR FROM ME! SHE SAID YOU WERE A REAL MAN UNLIKE ME!" –yells loudly with deeply hurt and disturbed voice-

Doyle: "what are you talking about? Allow me to get closer; I can't see you over this much snow... it's storming like crazy here, huh?" –walks closer-

Rafaél: -looking at him filled with rage clenches his fist as he gets closer-

Doyle: "WOAH, DUDE! You look like absolute shit" –says terrified after having a closer look at him-

Rafaél: "Says the one who got his face burned by my sister"

Doyle: "No offense, but this is nothing compared to THAT! Your new short haircut is a nice touch though... even through it reveals how your head is like.. completely messed up"

Rafaél: "So is this why Eleanor left me..? BECAUSE I'M UGLY? GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" –starts throwing elemental attacks at him-

Doyle: "you are insane, and HOLY SHIT... you're bending all of the elements, but... your attacks are so weak though.. I see what's going on; you spliced up with that shit, like a fucking drug addict, like the fucking mentally weak bitch you are" –says while easily evading all of his clumsy and ineffective attacks-

Rafaél: "the power of plasmids has failed me... Doesn't matter... I brought my shotgun!" –pulls it out at shoots at Doyle-

Doyle: -bends the pellets slightly changing their course above his head while backing off-

Rafaél: "hahahaha, I knew it. Nobody can bend my metal" –loading the next shot-

Doyle: -goes into the Avatar state and talks in the cool Avatar voice- "I want you to stop this right now"

Rafaél: -laughs uncontrollably like a mad man- "What are you doing? Do you want to be the last avatar or what?" –fires his gun at Doyle-

Doyle catches all of the pellets in midair just having had to open his hand to be able to bend the metal making it stop, and then says: "Thanks for those times you saved me friend". Rafaél just looks astonished but then quickly reacts by raising a wall of ice in front of himself as a last desperate attempt to protect himself, which doesn't seem to work given that Doyle breaks little holes through that ice with the very same pellets he had shot at him. And those holes in the ice are the last we ever see of Rafaél Maverick. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: The Sodom Below**

"This is your deathbed brother, and those women are your legacy on this world; I brought you here to help me make sure they're safe... thereby having your legacy go on. There's one more woman though, one more girl, my girl; but she isn't even on the surface yet... she's gonna be harder to keep safe; she's supposed to be here but somehow she didn't make it here with you in this universe" –says a woman to a man while looking at a bunch of women moaning the death of an old man in a hospital in Republic City-

The man: "ok, So the guy dying there is me... got it. Now, do I have a sister? Are you my sister?"

The woman: "Well, the last person I saw doing this called himself his sister... herself her brother... Nevermind; you'll know what I mean once I teach you how to use your true power, your true potential; once you learn to see through the doors"

And then a gang of women in suits similar to that of Eleanor Lamb, in fact led by her; break into the building through the windows

Eleanor: "Look sisters, these are the missing ones; the little sister generation previous to ours" –approaches the terrified women as her minions surround them- "Was it worth it? Have you had nice lives? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SO POWERFUL! ...unstoppable, like us! Prepare to die"

Then Avatar Doyle breaks into the scene, getting in the way of the Big Sisters gang.

Doyle: "Hey, leave these women alone"

Eleanor: "...get him!"

They start fighting while the women scape; taking the fight outside the hospital and all across the city since Doyle is kicked around hard by the Big sister's plasmid attacks. This keeps going until the sky darkens suddenly and then fire balls start raining.

Eleanor: "What's going on...?"

Doyle thinks to himself: "The city is starting to be quickly destroyed.. I need to go back to Kaycee" –leaves the fight and runs away-

Eleanor: "Where do you think you're going coward?" –Chases after him with her gang-

Doyle: -bends some of the fire balls at them, which are big and explosive-

Then when he reaches his place yells Kaycee's name, looking for her everywhere in the house; when suddenly, Eleanor is standing behind him as he turns around.

Eleanor: "I told you looking after little girls would only slow you down" –pushes him off the window with a big air twister-

Doyle is completely mad and desperate, having no idea where little Kaycee is or if something happened to her; so he goes into the Avatar state and levitates above the big sisters, gathering a lot of the raining fire balls, Which then throws at them in devastating attack; not realizing Eleanor has teleported just ahead of the explosion and propelled herself with it towards Doyle, stabbing him in the throat through his skull, having it shatter open a bit as the needle comes out from the top of his head; instantly killing him in his Avatar state.

/Meanwhile in Sabana Andes, Lord Diablo Voorhees pays a visit to his daughter and son in law/

The penguins look aggressive, so Lord Voorhees keeps them away by lighting fire from his hand in a threatening way as he's entering the palace. Everything seems completely desolated and dark, so he keeps bending a little fire outta his hand as a torch; until he hears a crying baby, which makes him follow the sound.

Lord Voorhees: "Awww, You must be little Alys. I never got notified that you were already born. How could your parents leave you so alone in here" –picks her up- "let's go look for them" –and then yells: "YUREMA..? ...RAFAÉL? ..where are they?"

He keeps wondering around the palace with baby Alys in his arms until he sees something that makes his stare go deep and terrified; it's Yurema hanging from a rope.

 **THE END OF PART 1**


End file.
